


Safe Place

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [100]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Stripping Clothes, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco loves to strip Harry of all of his layers.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [100]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Safe Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [viciousracket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciousracket/gifts).



> This is for the lovely viciousracket who requested the word _pressure._

I strip my Harry bare, insistently pulling and tugging at each item of clothing. 

I take my time, unravelling each knot and slipping each tiny button through its hole. I like how unsure Harry is without his layers of protection. Without his Order of Merlin and his woollen Auror’s robes he’s just a regular wizard, with the same insecurities and worries as the rest of us. 

There’s freedom to Harry’s vulnerability; liberation from those pressures that ripple thought every moment of my lover’s life. 

“Beside you... This is my safe place,” Harry murmurs.

I pull him into a frantic kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
